With conventional pharmaceutical injection devices of this type, a configuration such as the following was employed in order to determine whether or not a drug was suitable for injection into a test subject.
Specifically, a conventional pharmaceutical injection device comprised a mounting portion to which was mounted a preparation syringe having an identification code, an injection driver for driving a preparation syringe mounted to this mounting portion, and reading section for reading the identification code of the preparation syringe (see Patent Literature 1, for example).